1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device including a piezoelectric single-crystal thin film and a support member supporting the thin film and a method for manufacturing the piezoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many piezoelectric devices including a piezoelectric single-crystal thin film have been developed. In the piezoelectric device including a piezoelectric thin film as described above, in general, the piezoelectric thin film is bonded to a support member and is supported thereby. As a method for bonding a support member and a piezoelectric thin film to have a practical strength, for example, a bonding method in which a metal interlayer is provided at a bonding interface has been described (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-324195).
However, in a piezoelectric device including a piezoelectric thin film, when a metal interlayer is provided at a bonding interface between the piezoelectric thin film and a support member, the interlayer functions as a conductive layer, and resonance characteristics are disadvantageously degraded.